Blade: Trinity (2004)
The Skylanders Mission/Adventures of Blade: Trinity The film begins with an opening narration about Dracula, told by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannibal_King Hannibal King] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Reynolds Ryan Reynolds]): ''In the movies, Dracula wears a cape and some old English guy always manages to save the day at the last minute with crosses and holy water, but everybody knows the movies are full of shit.'' ''The truth is, it started with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blade_(comics) Blade] and it ended with him. The rest of us were just along for the ride.'' The film starts with a group of vampires, looking for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula_(Marvel_Comics) "Drake", a.k.a. Dracula] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominic_Purcell Dominic Purcell]). They subsequently find and wake him in a Syrian [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ziggurat ziggurat] tomb, although not before he kills one of their own number. Being unaware of the existence of vampires, the world considers Blade to be a serial killer. The vampires capitalize on this misconception and succeed in framing Blade ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wesley_Snipes Wesley Snipes]) for the killing of a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Familiar_spirit familiar] posing as a vampire. During the ensuing manhunt, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FBI FBI] locate and attack the hideout. During the siege, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abraham_Whistler Whistler] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kris_Kristofferson Kris Kristofferson]) is mortally wounded and perishes after setting the hideout self-destruct. With his mentor gone, Blade allows himself to be captured. The police prepare to hand Blade over to a group of supposed federal agents, who are, unknown to them, vampires. But he is rescued by Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Biel Jessica Biel]). The two head a group of vampire hunters called the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nightstalkers_(comics) Nightstalkers], formed by Blade's mentor to assist him. King and Abigail reveal that the vampire Danica Talos ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parker_Posey Parker Posey]), who turned King into a vampire in the past (but now cured), has located Drake. Talos hopes that by resurrecting him, Drake will help save the vampire race by producing more daywalkers, and eliminate Blade. In his first confrontation with Blade, Drake shows an affinity for Blade, as they are both "honorable warriors". Ironically, while Drake is delivering his speech about honor, he is hiding behind a baby he has taken hostage; however, he appears to consider humans as unworthy of any consideration unless they first prove themselves. During the chaos, King is incapacitated by Drake. Blade eventually learns of a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bioweapon bioweapon] the Nightstalkers had created called Daystar, an airborne virus capable of killing every single vampire in the world. However, there are two catches. The first is that they need Drake's blood and it must be infused with the virus. As he is the first vampire, his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DNA DNA] is still pure, which, infused with Daystar, will make it work to its maximum efficiency. The second: the virus could possibly kill Blade, since he is half-vampire. Blade and Abigail learn of the vampire "final solution", which involves a warehouse where hundreds of homeless humans are being kept "alive" in a chemically-induced [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coma coma], trapped in body bags. This keeps in line with vampires needing live food sources if the vampire race were to take over the world. Blade has all of them put out of their misery, shutting down their life support. The two return to find the Nightstalkers have been all but wiped out. The only exception is King, who has been kidnapped by Drake, and a young girl named Zoe (Haili Page), the daughter of one of the Nightstalkers. Blade and Abigail go to the Talos building to save their friends. Meanwhile, King is chained and tortured by Jarko Grimwood ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triple_H Triple H]) and Asher Talos ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Callum_Keith_Rennie Callum Keith Rennie]) for information about Daystar. When this fails to get any information from him, Talos threatens that she will bite King and leave him to feed on Zoe. Drake tries to convince the young Zoe to become a vampire so that she won't have to die. He tells her that there is no God, heaven or angels, Zoe simply states to Drake "My friends are coming to kill you". Blade and Abigail eventually enter the building, and the fighting begins after they freed King. Abigail kills Asher and King kills Jarko Grimwood while Blade engages Drake in a sword battle. In the end, Blade impales Drake with the Daystar arrow, and releases it into the air, killing all the nearby vampires, including Talos. He then honors Abigail and her fighting skills by making her a full-fledged "blade." As Drake dies, he praises Blade for fighting with honor and tells him that through Blade, the vampire race will survive. Dying, he offers Blade a "parting gift"; he also warns him that the thirst will eventually win.=